Cleverness
by Deathcomessoon
Summary: It seems Neverland has changed since Wendy left, as well as it's once young leader.
1. Chapter 1

Not sure, where I'm going with this. And it is mostly based of the 2003 version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Peter missed Wendy, and though he hated very much to admit it she had changed him.<p>

He needed her. Peter Pan needed Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Neverland seemed so very empty without her.

It had been three incredibly long years since he had brought her back to grow up and it seemed each year she grew so did he. His body was no longer that of a prepubescent boy, he had grown into a young man and he hated it. He was never supposed to grow up, for heaven's sake he was Peter Pan!

When Peter made his promise to Wendy he meant it. He had gone back every night hoping to listen to Wendy's stories, but she no longer shared a room with her brothers.

Later in the week after he had returned her and the lost boys. The Darlings decided it was about time for their only daughter to grow up. Her new room was perfect and manicured, and very _girly._

Nothing like the Wendy he knew, who bravely fought pirates and played mother to a group of rowdy boys. This room didn't fit _his_ Wendy lady.

After a year or so she began locking her window, and to Peter that meant she was dead set on growing up and shutting him out. But on this night she had left her window open, most likely due to the warm summer weather.

Peter sat on her window sill, watching as she slept. She had grown taller as expected, but she wasn't yet an adult. Her body had recently began to develop soft curves that indicated she was becoming a young woman. An extremely beautiful young woman.

If only he could talk her into coming back to Neverland before she turned eighteen, adults weren't allowed in Neverland, but he was positive she would reject his offer.

Peter floated to the side of her bed, allowing his feet to silently touch the wooden floorboards. His fingers hovered over the corner of Wendy's lips that hid _his _thimble. He wanted to touch her but his hands were covered in dirt, and he had no wish to make her angry at him. That would only start a fight and that was not what he was there for.

He noticed that on a chain around her neck was his kiss, the one that had saved her life from Tootles arrow. It was growing old, but it was a sign she hadn't forgotten him.

In his joy he let out a loud whoop, effectively waking Wendy. He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, though it was too late.

Her bright blue eyes blinking rapidly, as if unsure whether or not she was still asleep.

"Peter?" Her voice was soft and wondering. Her azure blue eyes watched him with an intensity he didn't, or rather couldn't, understand. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Wendy lady, it's me," He looked down at his feet suddenly aware of the layer of dirt coating them.

"Peter!" His eyes turned up just in time to see her copper brown locks enter his vision. Her thin arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Oh how I've missed you! And you've grown!"

His arms instinctively circled her waist, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She was quite a bit shorter than him, being very petite, and he had to lean down awkwardly to hug her.

Suddenly, she turned her face upwards to look at him. Her bright eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What have I done to make you so sad?" Peter was frustrated, but not with Wendy. With himself, he always seemed to make her cry.

"I'm not sad," She smiled brightly to prove it. "I'm very happy!"

He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Then why are you crying?"

"I know you will leave again soon," She pulled away, and let her arms drop back to her sides.

He struck his old pose, resting his hands on his hips and jutting his chin out. "Come with me!"

"You know I can't Peter," She sighed and sat heavily on her bed.

Peter deflated, his normally bright eyes growing dull. "Why not _Wendy_?"

He was mocking her, though he didn't mean to. It was just his childish way of dealing with all things unpleasant, they both knew it. But knowing didn't stop Wendy from growing angry.

_So much for not starting a fight, _He inwardly sighed.

Wendy stood jabbing her finger into his chest, "Because _I _have to grow up!"

He narrowed his hazel eyes, "Why?"

"Because..." She looked at her bare feet. "because I just have to!"

He pouted slightly, "But there are new lost boys, and they could use a mother to tell them stories and repair ripped clothes."

"Then find someone else willing to play make believe!" She was trying hard not to shout, but Peter seemed to bring out this part of her. "I have to stay here and get married and have children!"

"You could marry me!" He took her hand in his and pulled her towards the window. "And the lost boys could be your kids!"

"Grow up, and stop acting like a child!" He immediately dropped her hand as if burnt by her words.

"No!" He began to shout, ignoring her attempts to shush him. "I will not and you or anybody else can't make me!"

"Please, Peter be quiet!" She begged, walking towards him. "You'll wake the entire household!"

"There was a time when you didn't want to either!" He sounded angry, but his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He vigorously wiped at them with his forearm.

"Oh Peter," She reached out for his hand, but he jerked out of her reach.

"Fine just grow up and replace me just like Hook said you would!" His voice cracked, and tears spilled down his face despite his early efforts to stop them. "Get married and have a stupid husband!"

He flew from the window, leaving Wendy with tear filled eyes.

"I could never replace you." Wendy sat on her windowsill, wishing she could follow him. But you see over the years she had forgotten how to fly, just as she had forgotten much of Neverland.

Only Peter had stayed in her mind over the years, him and their thimble.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews so far. I really appreciate it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Peter sat high in a tree, watching as the sun rose over the tall trees of Neverland. It normally would have calmed him, but today he was too busy wiping away his tears to care.<p>

Peter Pan didn't cry, or at least that's what he told everyone. Not many things actually could make him cry, but Wendy seemed to have the ability no matter how long she had been gone.

"Peter!" Tinkerbell rested on his shoulder, leaning her tiny cheek against his much larger one. "She has hurt you again!"

She turned red with rage, stomping and growling. Her small face twisted with anger at _that girl. _She had thought when Wendy had left it would be like old times again, but he began to grow and with each year his face gained the more melancholy he became.

Peter rarely even smiled anymore, his lips constantly twisted downward into a near permanent frown. Not even the new lost boys could make him smile.

Tinkerbell had tried very hard to help him get over that evil girl, but he kept growing. His heart was yearning to be with _her, _and so his body was trying to follow her's in age.

"I would like to be alone Tink," Peter refused to look at his closest friend, in fear she may see his tears and think of him as weak. Peter Pan couldn't be weak, he had to be strong and defeat Captain Hook and protect the lost boys.

She nodded sadly, before leaning over and giving his cheek a thimble. She fluttered away her heart sad for the boy who was once happy.

Peter leaned against the trunk of the tree, wiping away the tears that shouldn't exist. Sometimes he found himself wishing he had never brought her to Neverland, but afterward he was always angry at himself for ever thinking such a thing.

He gripped a handful of his messy blond hair and tugged roughly at it, hoping to replace the sadness with pain. It didn't work, his heart still ached.

The birds in the trees around him began to wake, they weren't like normal earth birds though. Their colors were much more beautiful, more vivid. Some were purple, some pink, some even changed colors.

Peter took out his pipes and began to play. For a second all the birds stilled before mimicking his songs back at him, like always.

Just as the mermaids came to his delightful music, the birds quickly flew to claim a spot beside _the _Peter Pan. It seemed even the birds knew he was important to Neverland.

His song which had started out had started out soft and happy, suddenly went downward as he told the tragic story between a boy and a girl. _Their _story, even the birds realized it.

The birds glanced at each other before taking off into the beautiful blue sky, leaving the boy to his thoughts.

Peter left the tree and returned to his hide out, unable to look at the sky anymore. The sky was too close a color to _her _eyes, except her eyes were much prettier. Because even if she tried to hide it, her emotions were always present in those bright blue eyes of hers.

"Peter!" He sighed as the boys surrounded him. "You're back!"

This group was larger than the last, but not as loyal or entertaining. Their ages ranged from three to twelve. Some were skinny, some fat, some in between.

Peter didn't really care to name this group, he just called them all boy. He didn't want to get attached in case the leave him like the last group.

"You boy," He pointed to the oldest, a tall boy with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He reminded him of Wendy's brother, causing the dull ache in his heart to reappear. "Watch the younger ones, and keep them out of trouble.

He had moved the fur out of the doorway and was about to enter his room, when the boy said something.

"Excuse me sir?" The boy looked sheepishly down at his grime covered feet. "I was wonder, um, can we have names?"

Peter sighed and rested a hand on his forehead, "If you wish it."

The boys cheered, and crowded around Peter, who just stared blankly at them.

"What is it you want now?" He was quickly becoming angry, he just wanted to lie down in the dark with no reminders of his Wendy.

"Aren't you going to name us," The youngest asked, looking up at his with hopeful eyes. He was about the age Micheal was when he had come to Neverland.

"That's Mother's job," Peter ignored their questions on who Mother was, and entered his room. "Now leave me alone or I'll run my sword through you!"

He collapsed on his fur covered bed, and covered his eyes with his forearm. He didn't want to be the father if their was no mother.

He was sure one of the Indian girls wouldn't mind playing pretend, seeing as how they would get to spend time with Peter Pan, but it would just hurt more and he knew he couldn't replace Wendy. Wendy would always be Mother to him, and the lost boys. Nothing could change that.

Peter glanced at the log that served as his nightstand, and reached for the kiss that Wendy had gifted to him the day they met. Some days he considered throwing it out, but it was the only reminder besides his memories.

Without it he was sure he would have gone mad the day after she left. Her time was so short in Neverland. He never even had the chance to show her the brightly colored coral reefs or the dark bat filled caves.

She hadn't even got to watch the sun rise over the ocean from the flower covered hills, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wished to share it with her. Only her. Maybe she would give him a thimble as a reward?

Peter blushed thinking about their thimble. Her lips had been very smooth and soft and afterward his lips had tasted like her. If he had to describe it he would say she tasted sweet and salty at the same time.

It seemed as he aged Wendy had taken over his thoughts completely, whether it was her lips he was thinking about, or her welfare, she was constantly on his mind.

The blond haired boy remembered when she had asked him what his feelings were, he had hurt her by saying he had never felt love.

At that moment in time he had simply connected the feelings to names like Tinkerbell and Hook, but when she said love Wendy's name was the only one he could think of. But he knew he couldn't tell her about the last one, love was an adult feeling and he couldn't really comprehend it then.

It had just been make believe in the beginning, but when she said love he knew he had fallen for her.

Peter sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers still tightly wrapped around Wendy's kiss.

That night he dreamt of Wendy, their thimble, and the truth to Captain Hook's words.

_Her bright smile as she watched the fairies dance. The happiness in her eyes as he bowed and she answered with a small curtsy. The pain of rejection she felt when he flew away from her. The love she couldn't take back from him, no matter how hard she tried.  
><em>

_"This belongs to you... and always will."_

_Her soft pink lips pressed against his, as the palm of her hand rested on his cheek. It wasn't long before she had pulled away and looked into his eyes. He wished to pull her back and give her another thimble but their was more important matters to deal with._

_"She was leaving you..."_

_"Her window is barred... she can't hear you."_

_"There is another in your place. He is called... husband!"_

_"You will die alone... and unloved."_

_It wasn't that he was in pain, he had felt worse. He just didn't want to fight for something that wasn't his. Even if he didn't when Wendy would leave him, and one day be in the arms of a man she actually loved._

You would think that he would save from death no matter what, but Peter Pan was still a boy at the time and his love for her was a jealous possessive thing. It was like a child with a toy, if it couldn't be his nobody could have it.

You see it wasn't that Peter didn't love her, it was the fact he didn't know how to without hurting her.


End file.
